ROMANSA KAISOO
by Kyungja.gom
Summary: Cerita tentang perjalanan kisah KAISOO.. KAI/KYUNGSOO/KAISOO/KADI
1. PERJODOHAN

Aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki restoran mewah. Ibuku menyuruhku datang karena Aku harus menemui seseorang. Seseorang yang akan dijodohkan denganku hari ini.

Ini Gila! Aku masih 18 tahun, baru berulang tahun dua minggu yang lalu sudah akan dinikahkan. Aku baru lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Atas. Masa depanku masi cerah, banyak mimpi yang ingin ku capai, bahkan Aku perlu meneruskan sekolah yang lebih tinggi.

Ibuku bilang, Pria ini sudah menginginkanku sejak Aku baru berusia dua tahun. Pria aneh! Bagaimana bisa Dia menyukai seorang anak yang baru belajar berbicara. Astaga.. Memikirkan hal ini sejak tadi malam membuatku gila. Ini tidak masuk akal.

Aku berjalan mengikuti pelayan untuk mengantarku kepada seseorang yang bernama Tuan Kim Jongin, begitu pelayan menyebutnya. Dia sudah memesan tempat untuk pertemuan perjodohan ini.

Pelayan itu mempersilahkan Aku memasuki sebuah ruangan Khusus. Dia membuka pintu ruangan itu. Seseorang itu, mungkin itu Tuan Kim Jongin yang telah disebutkan pelayan tadi Duduk dengan angkuh disana. Menatapku yang termangu di depan pintu

Damn! Aku menelan kata-kataku sendiri. Ucapan gila yang kulontarkan menjadi boomerang untukku.

Ini Gila! Aku tergila padanya hanya sekali pandang. Kalimat penolakan perjodohan yang sudah ku siapkan sejak tadi malam hilang di terpa angin. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk karena terpana oleh ketampanannya

"Hai Do Kyungsoo. Masuklah" Cara Dia tersenyum saat menyuruhku masuk membuatku melayang. Tampan. Aku yakin, Aku menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

Do Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah gila.

Dia Kim Jongin, seorang pengusaha sukses yang tersohor di Korea Selatan. Ibu bilang, Dia teman paman Baekhyun. Saat Aku berusia dua tahun, Paman Baekhyun mengajaknya bermain ke rumah sepulang sekolah mereka.

Ibu juga mengatakan, Aku menangis sangat keras karena menginginkan sesuatu, sebuah boneka beruang coklat besar yang baru saja kulihat diacara televisi anak. Gendongan ibuku tidak bisa menghentikan tangisanku. Dia dengan sigap mengambilku dan menggendongku, mendudukkanku dipangkuannya. Tangisanku terhenti, Aku terdiam menatapnya. Dia mengeluarkan beruang coklat kecil dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya kepadaku. Aku menerima boneka itu dan tertawa riang sembari menciumi boneka beruang coklat

Paman Baekhyun mengatakan Jongin terpana saat menatapku, Dia membuat sebuah janji yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Paman Baekhyun. Dia menatapku dan berkata "Aku akan menikahinya saat Kyungsoo berumur 18 tahun"

Hari ini, Dia Kim Jongin, pria berumur 33 tahun menepati janjinya dan akan menikahiku diumur 18 tahun.

END or NEXT??


	2. PERNIKAHAN

Setelah perjodohan yang dilakukan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kim Jongin ingin segera dilakukan pernikahan secepatnya mengingat umurnya yang lebih dari 30 tahun.

Hari ini, Dia mengajakku untuk menyiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan untuk pernikahan kami.

"Kita lakukan di gedung saja Kyung.. Tidak terlalu banyak tamu yang diundang" Dia meminta

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin mengadakan pesta di pantai. Pestanya harus meriah" Tolakku

"Kita berdua akan memakai pakaian putih, semua tamu yang akan datang juga memakai pakaian warna putih" Jelasnya

"Tidak mau.. Aku ingin hanya Aku yang memakai pakaian putih. Kamu memakai pakaian hitam. Untuk tamu yang akan datang memakai dresscode coklat. Aku ingin jadi pusat perhatian. Ini acara penting satu kali seumur hidup" Tolakku

Selama persiapan pernikahan, Aku dan Jongin banyak memiliki perbedaan konsep untuk acara yang akan diselenggarakan satu minggu mendatang.

Hari pernikahan telah tiba. Kami mengucap janji suci di Gereja yang digelar sakral dengan disaksikan keluargaku dan keluarga Jongin.

Malamnya, Kami menggelar pesta meriah disebuah pantai. Banyak kerabat, rekan bisnis dan temanku yang datang memberikan selamat. Sesuai permintaanku hanya Aku yang memakai pakaian putih dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Pesta pernikahan selesai diadakan pukul sembilan malam. Jongin membawaku ke sebuah hotel dekat acara digelar.

"Kau tidak mandi Kyung?" Tanyanya setelah melihatku menonton acara televisi.

"Sebentar" Aku menoleh padanya. Dia hanya memakai celana piyama "Kenapa Kau tidak memakai baju"

"Ini kebiasaan" Dia ikut duduk di sampingku

"Ini malam pertama Kyung" Dia membisikkan kalimat itu tepat di telingaku

Aku tersipu mendengar bisikan yang dilakukan Jongin.

"Aku mau mandi" Aku berdiri dan berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Wajahku memerah hanya membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi malam ini.

"Jangan lama ya sayang.." teriak Jongin yang membuat wajahku semakin memerah

Setelah mempersiapkan diri untuk malam pertama, Aku keluar kamar dan mendekati sofa dimana Jongin duduk tadi

Kulihat Kim Jongin sudah terlelap di sofa dengan mulut terbuka

"Sialan.. Dia seenaknya tidur"


	3. BULAN MADU

"Kyung.. Kenapa Kau lelah sekali" Ucap paman Baekhyun saat menjemput Aku dan Jongin di Airport malam ini

Aku dan Jongin baru saja pulang dari bulan madu. Bulan madu yang kami rencanakan dari satu minggu setelah pernikahan selalu gagal karena kesibukan Jongin.

Alhasil, tiga bulan setelah pernikahan kami baru pergi untuk bulan madu. Maldives, destinasi yang kami pilih setelah perdebatan panjang yang kami lakukan. Jongin ingin pergi ke daerah pantai sedangkan Aku ingin ke tempat dengan bangunan yang unik

Kami memutuskan destinasi yang akan kami tuju dengan pengambilan kertas. Masing-masing dari kami menuliskan tiga negara yang sangat ingin kami kunjungi. Negara pilihan Jongin yang keluar saat pengundian

Kami berada disana selama satu minggu. Selama satu minggu itu pun, Aku tidak bisa merasakan indahnya pantai maldives karena Jongin mengurungku hanya di dalam kamar untuk menikmati tubuhku

'Ini tujuan kita berbulan madu sayang~'Itu yang dikatakannya saat Aku ingin dia berhenti mengecap tubuhku untuk pergi menikmati pantai maldives.

" Yak Kim Jongin, Kau apakan Dia?" Ucap Paman Baekhyun saat melihatku tidak bersemangat

"Aku menjalankan tujuan bulan madu Baek" Dia berjalan mendahuluiku dan Paman Baek dengan mata tertutup

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu seminggu penuh bodoh" Paman Baek memukul kepala Jongin yang berjalan di depannya

"Sakit Baek~.. Kyungsoo menggoda sekali sii"

"Kau Kim mesum Jongin"

"Tunggu saja kabar bahagianya Baek"

Aku semakin lelah melihat pertengkaran tidak penting yang mereka lakukan

"Jongin~.. Aku lelah~~" Ucapku manja pada Jongin

"Baiklah. Aku akan menggendongmu" Dia menyerahkan semua koper yang Kami bawa ke Paman Baek "Bawa ini Baek"

"Kau pikir Aku asistenmu?" Ucap Paman Baek kesal

"Kupikir Kau datang untuk itu" Jongin mengatakan itu sembari duduk dihadapanku menunjukkan punggungnya

"Sialan Kau" Paman Baek berjalan mendahului kami.

"Ini tak apa? Semua orang memandang Kita" Aku berbisik pada Jongin. Semua orang memandang Kami karena Jongin menggendongku dipunggung


	4. PINDAH RUMAH

Aku dan Jongin baru pindah rumah hari ini. Sebelumnya Kami tinggal di sebuah apartemen milik Jongin. Kami mencari rumah dekat dengan laut karena kami berdua sangat suka pantai.

Pekerjaan memindahkan barang ke dalam rumah sudah selesai. Aku melirik ke arah jendela dan melihat langit sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga

"Ini box terakhir Kyung?" Suara Jongin menyapa dari pintu masuk

"Ah.. Iya" Aku merespon ucapannya

"Kita dekorasi sekarang?" Tanya Jongin

"Aku lelah~.. Malam akan datang . Tidak masalah kan Kita tidur tanpa kasur?" Ucapku

"Tidak masalah" Jongin mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku lapar~~"

"Ramyeon? Aku membeli soju tadi"

"Oke"

Aku dan Jongin duduk tanpa alas di apartemen kami. Kami bercerita banyak hal yang terjadi satu minggu ini.

"Ah.. Lelahnya~~" Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelahku. "Berbaringlah.. Kau pasti juga lelah"

Aku mengikuti perintahnya untuk berbaring dengan kepala kami saling bersentuhan

"Kau suka hadiah ini?" Apartemen yang kami tempati merupakan hadiah dari Jongin sebagai kado satu tahun pernikahan kami

"Sangat sangat sangat Suka" Aku berbaring telungkup dan menatapnya dengan wajah berbinar

"Sukurlah Kau suka"

"Terima kasih Jongin" Aku menciumnya cepat. Jongin menahan kepalaku agar ciuman kami tidak berlangsung singkat


	5. NGIDAM

"Jongin.. Potong rambutku sekarang" Rengek Kyungsoo saat Aku memasuki rumah sepulang dari Kantor

"Bukankah lebih baik potong di salon?" Aku menyarankan

"Jadi Kau tak mau melakukannya? Ini permintaan anak Kita" Kyungsoo menatapku dengan wajah sedih sembari mengelus perutnya "Jongin jahat sekali~~" Dia berjalan memasuki kamar dengan kepala menunduk sedih.

Kyungsoo dinyatakan hamil empat bulan oleh Dokter Lee. Ngidam yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo bukan pertama kali dilakukan.

Permintaan yang diinginkan Kyungsoo selama empat bulan mengandung tidaklah mudah untuk dilakukan.

Kyungsoo pernah menginginkan rendang setelah melihat konten youtube, Dia juga pernah meminta tiga helai rambut Baekhyun Karena warna rambut Baekhyun berwarna merah muda yang menurut Kyungsoo itu sangat lucu.

"Sayaaang~~.. Buka pintunya" Aku mengetuk pintu kamar berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar setelah beberapa kali membujuknya dan berjanji akan melakukan semua keinginannya

"Jadi.. Jongin akan memotong rambutku?"

"Tapi sayang.. Aku tak bisa memotong rambut. Nanti hasilnya tidak bagus" Aku berusaha menolak

"Tidak mau, Aku hanya ingin Jongin yang melakukan" Dia berusaha menutup pintu kamar. Aku menahannya.

"Oke oke.. Akan Aku lakukan" Ucapku menyerah

"Yeaaay.." Dia bersorak senang. Kyungsoo mengecup bibirku dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur "Aku punya contoh model rambut yang ku inginkan" Dia kembali kehadapanku membawa selembar kertas bergambar aktor yang terkenal.

"Potong rambut seperti Dia" Ucapnya sembari menunjukkan gambar yang dipegangnya

"Jika tidak sesuai?"

"Aku berjanji tak akan marah" Janjinya penuh keyakinan

Setelah persiapan untuk memotong rambut selesai, Kyungsoo duduk dikursi yang sudah kusiapkan

"Kau harus menutup matamu selama proses pemotongan rambut, jangan berusaha mengintip" Jelasku

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya, menutup matanya dan memamerkan senyumnya padaku melalui cermin didepannya

Aku mulai memainkan gunting dirambutnya, berusaha untuk menyamakan dengan model yang ku pasang didepan cermin.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Tanyanya "Kenapa lama sekali" Protesnya

"eunng ituu.. Ituuu.." Aku tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo

"Kenapa Jongin" Tanyanya penasaran. "Aku membuka mata" Ucapnya

Kyungsoo membuka mata dan menatap dirinya didepan cermin. Matanya membulat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat dari hasil rambutnya yang telah ku potong

"Kim Jongiiiiiiiiiiinnnn"

Bisa dipastikan Aku tidur sofa malam ini


	6. MERAJUK

"Selamat pagi Jongiin~" Ku rasakan Sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangku.

"Oh.. Kau sudah bangun.. Selamat pagi sayang~~" Aku melirik ke belakang dan Ku lihat Kyungsoo, menempelkan kepala pada punggungku dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukan.

"Kenapa Kau bangun pagi sekali. Ini hari libur. Aku kehilangan guling favoritku" Kyungsoo mengadu

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar aduannya. Itu salah satu kebiasaan Kyungsoo. Dia akan mencari kehangatan dengan masuk dalam pelukanku "Bukankah hari ini Kita akan menghabiskan waktu di luar bersama"

"Dingii~~n.. Kita menghabiskan waktu di rumah saja" Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukan di pinggangku.

"Tapi sayang.. Kita sudah ada janji dengan Dokter Lee" Jongin berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo tanpa melepas pelukan. Aku memegang kedua sisi kepala Kyungsoo agar dia menatapku tapi Dia tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Panggil saja Dokter Lee ke rumah" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang tertutup. "Aku masih mengantuk~~" Rengeknya

"Kita akan berbelanja setelah bertemu dengan Dokter Lee" Jongin menunduk menciumi pipi Kyungsoo yang bulat

"Kita bisa memesan itu dari sini"

"Kau tau Aku tidak suka melakukan itu" Aku tidak berhenti menciumi wajah Kyungsoo "Buka matamu sayang"

"Tidak mau~"

"Sini.. Biar aku bersihkan wajah dan menggosok gigimu" Aku mengecup bibirnya

"Hmm.. Hmm" Ucapnya sambil menutup matanya

Aku pun melakukan tugasnya membersihkan wajah dan menggosok gigi Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menutup matanya.

"Selesai.. Bersihkan dirimu dan bersiap.. Aku akan membuat sarapan" Aku memberikan kecupan ringan

"Dingiin sekali~~" Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangan diperutku dan menyamankan pelukan

"Mau Kumandikan?" Aku menggodanya

"Tidak perlu, Aku tidak selamat jika kau lakukan itu" Kyungsoo segera mengambil handuk dan membersihkan dirinya

"Sayang.. Hyung datang menjenguk" Aku berteriak dari ruang makan. "Cepat keluar!!"

"Tumben sekali Kau yang memasak" Ucap Chanyeol Hyung

"Kyungsoo bilang Dia suka masakanku" Jawabku

"Waaaah.. Benarkah? Padahal masakanmu biasa saja" Sahut Chen Hyung

"Aku memasaknya dengan cinta Hyung"

"Lidah Kyungsoo mungkin mati rasa" Chanyeol Hyung meledek

Semua puas menertawakanku. Mereka memutuskan untuk sarapan terlebih dulu dengan alasan cacing dalam perut mereka sudah meronta. Mereka menikmati makanan dengan lahap dan mengatakan makanan buatanku ternyata enak.

"Kau jadi melakukan pemerikasaan hari ini?" Chen Hyung bertanya

"Iya Hyung"

"Tumben sekali Kyungsoo sangat lama" Ucap Xiumin Hyung

"Ya.. Xiu Hyung benar.. Dia tidak pernah selama ini" Chanyeol Hyung membenarkan "Panggil Dia"

"Sayaaang.."Aku mengetuk pintu kamar "Belum juga siap?"

"Kita batalkan saja rencana hari ini" Sahut Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar.

Aku yang heran dengan sikap Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki kamarnya "Kenapa?"

"Lihat.. Aku sudah berganti beberapa pakaian tapi.." Adu Kyungsoo seraya memutar tubuh memastikan penampilannya di depan cermin.

"Apa? Kau cocok dengan pakaian itu"

"Aku terlihat bulat.. Lihat lihat" Kyungsoo memperlihatkan diri di depanku dan menunjuk dari atas sampai bawah

"Kau tetap cantik"

"Ck.. Semua akan menertawaiku" Protes Kyungsoo

"Akan ku hukum jika mereka menertawaimu" Aku berjalan hingga tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo

"Jongiiiin~~. Aku serius" Rengek Kyungsoo

"Bagian mana saja yang terlihat bulat?"

"Perut" Kyungsoo menunjuk perutnya yang besar

"Ini karena kau hamil sayang" Aku mulai mencium perutnya

"Kepala" Kyungsoo menunjuk kepalanya yang plontos. "Pasti banyak orang yang tertawa karena Kepala ini

"Ini Manis" Aku mengelus Kepala Kyungsoo. "Maaf.. Karena aku salah memotong rambutmu, kau jadi mencukur habis rambutmu" mencium kepala Kyungsoo

"Aku yang memintamu melakukannya karena ngidam" Tangan Kai mengambil Beani yang terletak di samping cermin dan memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo

"Begini Lebih baik" Aku tersenyum bangga "Lalu, Bagian tubuh mana lagi?"

"Mata"

"Mata bulat yang membuat ku terjatuh pada mu saat pertama kali bertemu" Aku mencium kedua mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar apa yang diucapkan olehku.

"Pipi"

"Pipi ini yang akan selalu Ku cium saat membangunkanmu" Aku mencubit Pipi bulat Kyungsoo

"Jongin sakiii~~t" Adu Kyungsoo.. Aku membelai lembut pipi yang ku cubit lalu menciumnya

"Sudah?"

"Masih ada satu lagi"

"Tapi bagian tubuhmu yang bulat sudah kau sebutkan semua" Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Ahhh.. Kau ingin aku mencium pantatmu yang bulat itu?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku untuk menggodanya

"Ish.. Mesum" Kyungsoo memukul dadaku "Ini" Kyungsoo menunjuk bibirnya

"Bibir?" Tanyaku. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya

"Tapi bibir mu tidak bulat" Aku meletakkan tanganku di dagu seolah Aku sedang berpikir

"Jadi Kau tidak mau menciumku?" Kyungsoo kesal

"Aaahhh.. Kau ingin dicium. Kenapa tidak kau yang memulai?"

"Issh.." Kyungsoo menarik bagian depan kaosku dan sedikit menjinjitkan kaki karena Aku lebih tinggi darinya. Kyungsoo menciumku hangat

"Sudah siap?" Aku bertanya saat Dia melepas ciuman. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang

"Sekarang temui Hyung, sarapan dan kita akan pergi" Ajakku

"Oke" Kyungsoo menyeretku keluar kamar.


	7. CEMBURU

Sejak kedatanganku dari Milan, Kyungsoo mengabaikanku tanpa alasan. Dia hanya akan menjawab dengan anggukan atau gelengan setiap pertanyaan yang Ku lontarkan

"Jangan berani tidur disampingku" Kyungsoo menghardik

"Kenapa?"

"Kau masih tidak tahu alasannya?" Kyungsoo menatapku tajam

"Bagaimana Aku bisa tahu alasannya. Kau mendiamiku sejak Aku datang dari Milan" Jelasku

Kyungsoo semakin marah, Dia menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan membelakangiku.

Aku akan beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur, berniat untuk tidur di sofa malam ini

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku akan tidur disofa malam ini" jawabku

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tidur disofa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Kau bilang Aku tidak boleh tidur denganmu, badanku lelah Kyung"

"Bukan berarti Kau tidur disofa.. Ish.. Tidak peka" Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu karena Kyungsoo tidak menjelaskan apapun yang membuat Dia marah. Aku hanya berdiri terpaku menatap tubuh Kyungsoo yang tertutupi selimut

Kuputuskan untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigiku. Kulihat Kyungsoo sedikit melirik saat Aku memasuki kamar mandi. Setelah keluar kamar mandi, Aku berjalan menuju meja rias untuk memakai masker.

"Kim Jongin.. Aku sedang marah padamu dan Kau masih sempat merawat kulitmu" Aku melihat tatapan marahnya dibalik cermin

"Apa maumu? Kau mengabaikanku sepanjang hari tanpa penjelasan. Aku lelah Kyung" Aku melempar Masker yang telah kupakai.

Dia menyibakkan selimut dan mengangkat tubuhnya beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menghampiriku

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Milan?"

"Perjalanan Bisnis sayang. Kau tahu itu" Jawabku

"Sehun mengirimku sebuah foto Kau bersenang-senang disana.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau menari bahagia disana, bersenang-senang dengan banyak perempuan" Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan ekpresi wajah ingin menangis.

"Mereka mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untukku"

"Kau senang?" Dia bertanya, menatapku marah

"Apa masalahnya? Katakan. Jangan berbelit" Kemarahanku sudah meluap. Hal sepele seperti ini saja dipermasalahkan

"Aku menghubungimu sepanjang malam, ingin menjadi orang yang pertama kali mengucapkan ulang tahunmu tapi Kau malah bersenang-senang dan mengabaikanku, Sehun bilang Kau juga mabuk disana. Aku membencimu" Aku mencekal lengannya yang hendak kembali ke tempat tidur

Aku ingat sekarang, Aku lupa menghubunginya kembali.

Aku membawa tubuhnya mendekatiku dan memeluknya erat. Mengucapkan kata maaf dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Dia menatapku dengan air mata yang siap keluar

"Aku menunggumu untuk menghubungiku. Hiks.."

"Maaf. Aku lupa untuk menghubungimu kembali. Karena mabuk, Aku langsung tertidur begitu sampai hotel. Sehun membangunkanku esok harinya untuk bersiap ke Bandara kembali ke Korea"

"Kau jahat, Aku menunggumu sepanjang malam. Aku merindukanmu" Kyungsoo beringsut mendekatiku, menyamankan diri.

Aku tetap mengucapkan kata maaf sembari menepuk halus punggungnya hingga tangisannya reda

"Jongin.. Perutku.."

"Kenapa sayang.."

"Jongin.. Ack.." Segera Aku membawa Kyungsoo ke tempat tidur dan menghubungi dokter Lee

"Bagaimana Dokter?" Ucapku cemas

"Kontraksi kecil. Sering terjadi jika lelah atau banyak pikiran. Aku sudah menjelaskan padamu kan, usia Kyungsoo terlalu muda saat mengandung. Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik" Jelas Dokter Lee

"Baik. Terima Kasih. Maaf menghubungimu malam begini"

"Tidak masalah" Aku mengantar Dokter Lee ke depan pintu. Setelahnya, Aku kembali kedalam kamar. Kyungsoo bersandar pada Headbed dengan muka cemberut

"Jangan banyak pikiran, itu kata dokter Lee" Aku membelai wajahnya

"Itu semua karenamu"

"Aku tahu.. Maaf.. Kau tidak memaafkanku?" Tanyaku

"Dengan satu syarat"

"Apa?"

"Kau harus memelukku selama Aku tidur" Ucapnya

"Tanpa diminta pun Aku lakukan" Aku segera masuk kedalam selimut dan memeluknya.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir" Ujarnya

"Tidak apa.. Kau pasti lelah tidurlah"

"Hmmm.." Aku menepuk punggungnya ringan hingga Kyungsoo terlelap.


	8. ULANG TAHUN JONGIN

"Ravi.. Semua sudah siap?"

"Beress.."

"Kenapa Dia belum pulang yaa" Aku mondar mandir hawatir

"Tenang Kyuung.. Mungkin Jongin sedang sibuk.. Bersihkan dirimu.. Dandan yang cantik"

"Baiklah" Aku berjalan lesu menuju kamar

"Jongin sudah pulang?" Tanyaku, keluar dari kamar setelah membersihkan diri

"Belum" Ucap Moonkyu bersamaan dengan pintu rumah terbuka

"Kyung.. Sepertinya Jongin sudah pulang" Ujar Ravi

"Cepat cepat bersiap" Ucapku gugup menyiapkan semua

"Kenapa Kau berlarian Kyung?" Aku menoleh mendengar suara Jongin

"Ah... Kim Jongin.. Kenapa Kau sudah masuk. Jadi gagal kejutan ulang tahun untukmu" Ucapku lemas

"Oh.. Kalian menyiapkan kejutan untukku" Aku menganggukan kepalaku "Baiklah.. Reka ulang. Aku akan mulai memasuki rumah. Kau bisa memanggilku jika semua sudah siap"

Jongin berjalan kembali keluar dari rumah dan Aku menyiapkan kue yang telah Ku buat tadi bersama Ravi dan Moonkyu. Aku menyalakan lilin sedangkan Moonkyu memegang Kue itu.

"Jongin.. Masuklah" Jongin membuka pintu rumah dan berekspresi bahagia seolah Dia terkejut dengan kejadian ini

Kami menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya. Dia berjalan menghampiriku dan mencium dahiku dalam

"Cepat tiup lilinnya, Aku capek" Ujar Moonkyu

"Baiklah" Jongin melepaskan ciuman dan berdoa sebelum meniup lilinnya

"Kau yang membuat kuenya?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk membenarkan

"Kau seharusnya membeli saja. Nanti Kau kelelahan. Ingat kata Dokter Lee kan?" Cerocos Jongin Khawatir

"Tidak apa. Membuat Kue sangat menyenangkan. Lagipula ada Ravi dan Moonkyu yang siap membantuku menghias rumah" Aku tersenyum menenangkan

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya kawan" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jongin kembali menciumku, kali ini ciuman yang kami lakukan sangat panas

"Waah.. Panas sekali udara disini" Celetuk Moonkyu

"Hah.. Rasanya percuma Kita berada disini.. Kita pulaaaaaang" Teriak Ravi seraya menyeret Moonkyu berjalan keluar rumah "Tidak perlu mengantar.. Lanjutkan sajaaaa" Lanjut Moonkyu

Aku menghentikan ciuman setelah mendengar pintu depan tertutup. Moonkyu dan Ravi benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa makan malam

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padanya karena menyiapkan ini" ucapku seraya memukul dada Jongin Ringan

"Bisa Ku lakukan besok.. Ada yang lebih penting yang harus Ku lakukan"

"Apa?" Aku pura-pura tak mengerti dengan maksudnya

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu" Jongin kembali memelukku dan akan kembali menciumku

"Tunggu" Aku menghentikannya

"Ada apa?"

"Aku belum memberikanmu hadiah, Ravi dan Moonkyu juga membawakan hadiah untukmu" Ucapku

"Besok bisa kulihat"

"Tidak tidak.. Tunggu disini.. Aku akan mengambilnya" Aku melepaskan pelukan dan berlari kecil menuju lantai dua untuk mengambil hadiah

"Jangan berlarian Kyuuung" Teriak Jongin

Aku mengabaikan peringatan Jongin untuk tidak berlarian dalam rumah. Segera Aku memasuki kamar untuk mengambil hadiah yang diinginkan Jongin selama ini. Aku berlari kecil keluar kamar setelah mendapatkan hadiah dan menuruni tangga dengan sedikit tergesa segera ingin melihat reaksi Jongin.

"Arrrrggghhhh.."

"Kyungsooooo..." Kulihat samar Jongin memelukku dengan wajah khawatir sebelum Aku tidak sadarkan diri


	9. KEHILANGAN

"Bagaimana Kondisinya Dokter?" Samar Ku dengar Jongin bertanya tentang kondisiku pada Dokter Lee

"Kondisi Kyungsoo semakin membaik, besok Kyungsoo bisa kembali ke rumah tapi Kau tetap harus menjaganya karena kondisi psikisnya belum stabil"

"Pasti Dokter.. Terima kasih"

Jongin kembali kedalam kamar, mengantar Dokter Lee setelah melakukan pemeriksaan malam ini.

"Dokter Lee mengatakan Kau boleh pulang besok. Kau senang?" Jongin menghampiriku, mencium puncak kepalaku

"Hmmmm" Aku hanya bergumam tanpa menatap kepadanya

Sudah satu minggu setelah insiden jatuh dari tangga setelah perayaan ulang tahun Jongin. Aku mengalami pendarahan hebat yang mengakibatkan Aku mengalami keguguran. Calon Bayiku tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Jongin memberitahuku setelah Aku bangun dari Koma empat hari yang lalu. Aku mendesaknya untuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi.

"Kyung.. Sayang.. Bisakah Kau menatapku? Aku merindukanmu" Jongin duduk di tempat tidurku dan menatapku sendu

Aku mengabaikannya setelah Jongin menceritakan semuanya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah jika Aku harus menatap matanya. Jongin amat sangat mengharapkan kehadiran anak diantara Kita tapi..

"Hai Jongin.." Suara Pintu kamar yang Ku tempati terbuka.

"Noona.."Jongin segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri memeluk kakaknya

"Lihat.. Aku membawa temanmu Kyung.. Tidak sengaja bertemu diluar" Ucap Noona Jongin

"Haiiii.. Kyuuuung" Suara Suho menyapa. Suho memasuki kamar dan diikuti dengan teman yang lain

"Sayang sekali Kita harus pulang" Ucap Tao sedih.

"Terima kasih sudah datang" Ujarku

"Sabar ya Kyung.. Kau masih bisa berusaha untuk mempunyai anak lagi" Aku terpaksa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Suho. Jongin hanya terdiam dan menatapku sendu.

"Jongin.. Bisa bicara sebentar?" Noona Jongin mengajak Jongin berbicara diluar

"Eumm.." Jongin beranjak menghampiriku. Mencium dahiku "Aku keluar sebentar.. Tidak lama"

Jongin kembali setelah hampir satu jam Dia meninggalkanku sendiri. Wajahnya terlihat lebih bahagia setelah Dia berbicara sesuatu dengan kakaknya

"Jongin.." Panggilku setelah Dia bersiap akan tidur di sofa. Jongin selalu tidur disana selama di Rumah Sakit.

"Kau belum tidur?" Jongin berjalan menghampiriku

"Tidak bisa tidur"

"Maaf.. Kau pasti menungguku" Ucapnya

"Tidak. Bisakah malam ini Kau memelukku?" Aku memintanya untuk tidur bersamaku di ranjang sempit ini.

"Ini terlalu sempit.."

"Aku mohoon~~" Aku memohon padanya.

"Baiklah"

Jongin segera naik ke tempat tidur. Kami terpaksa berdesakan di ranjang yang sempit ini. Jongin memelukku erat sedangkan Aku menelusupkan wajahku ke dadanya. Seperti biasa pelukan Jongin sangat hangat. Jongin menepuk punggungku ringan agar Aku cepat tertidur pulas.

"Noona berbicara apa?"

"Tidak apa.." Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maaf.."Ucapku lirih

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya.. Kau sangat mengharapkan kehadirannya tapi Aku mengacaukannya" Aku sudah mulai terisak

"Tidak.. Ini bukan salahmu.."

"Tapi.. Aku tidak akan bisa hamil lagi.. Andaikan Aku mendengar perintahmu untuk tidak berlari.. Pasti.. Semua" Aku menangis tersedu dipelukannya

"Ssssttttt... Ini bukan salahmu sayang" Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukan dan menepuk punggungku menenangkan

"Jongin.." Aku menengadah menatapnya "Kau bisa menikah lagi"

"Aigoo.. Kenapa Kau bisa tetap cantik begini padahal ingusmu sudah mengotori wajah" Jongin menciumi seluruh permukaan wajahku

"Jongiiin~~.. Aku serius~~"

"Aku juga serius sayang~.. Bagaimana Aku bisa berpaling dari Kau yang cantik begini.. Kau seharusnya bangga memilikiku. Lihat.. Wajah penuh ingus begini, Aku masih mencintaimu" Jongin menunjuk setiap inchi wajah yang dipenuhi ingus

"Ish.. Jongin~~" Aku mengusap hidungku dengan punggung tangan untuk menghilangkan ingus

"Iyuuuh.. Jorok"

"Ihhh~~"Jongin berbohong karena wajahku bersih.

Jongin tertawa keras sedangkan Aku memukul dadanya ringan."Terima kasih karena sudah tidak mengabaikanku lagi. Itu sangat menyakitkan saat Kau tak mau menatapku lagi" Ucapnya

"Maaf.. Tapi Aku serius saat Aku bilang Kau boleh meni.." Jongin menciumku cepat dan kembali memelukku erat. Jongin mencium dahiku seraya menepuk punggungku ringan dan mengucapkan Aku mencintaimu hingga Aku tertidur pulas


	10. RAEON

"Jongin Bangunnnnnn"

"Lima menit lagi"

"Sekarang!" Aku berusaha keras menyeret Jongin dari tempat tidur. Hari ini adalah hari penting, perayaan ulang tahun ketiga Raeon

Raeon adalah Anak kedua dari Kakak Jongin. Setelah pulang dari Rumah sakit, Jongin memberikan kejutan besar. Kakak Jongin mengijinkan Kami merawat Raeon karena kafe milik Kakak Jongin semakin ramai. Ibu Jongin tidak mungkin merawat dua cucunya.

"Kim Jongin.. Hias yang benar" Aku berteriak padanya karena yang dikerjakannya untuk menghias rumah berantakan

"Acaranya nanti malam sayang. Ini masih pagi. Biarkan Aku tidur sebentar saja"

"Tidak. Tidur sebentar mu itu bisa sampai besok pagi. Kerjakan yang benar" Aku meninggalkannya menghias rumah untuk membuat Kue ulang tahun

Raeon ingin ulang tahun ketiganya dirayakan bersama teman sekolahnya. Raeon ingin merayakan dengan banyak Ironman. Aku memutuskan untuk membuat Kue dengan gambar ironman dan menghias rumah dengan banyak ironman

Perayaan ulang tahun pun dimulai. Banyak teman Raeon yang datang menghadiri ulang tahunnya. Raeon sangat senang karena menerima banyak hadiah.

"Aku mau meniup lilin dengan Kaichun" Ucap Raeon saat acara pemotongan Kue.

Kaichun adalah panggilan Raeon untuk Jongin yang artinya Paman Kai. Kami memutuskan untuk Raeon tetap memanggil Kami Paman meskipun sejak kecil Raeon sudah hidup bersama Kami.

Acara ulang tahun Raeon hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Tanpa menunggu esok hari Raeon segera membuka semua hadiah yang didapatkannya.

"Raeon.. Ayo cepat tidur" Ajakku

"Tapi ini belum selesai~~"

"Sudah biarkan saja.. Malam ini Raeon sedang bahagia" Ucap Jongin

Kami menemani Raeon membuka semua hadiah sembari menonton televisi

"Terima Kasih sudah menghadirkan Raeon" Ucapku. Aku menyandarkan kepala dibahu Jongin yang memelukku. Kami mengabaikan televisi yang menyala didepan Kami. Pemandangan senyum Raeon yang indah lebih menarik atensi Aku dan Jongin

"Noona yang menyarankan untuk merawat Raeon" Jelas Jongin

"Sejak kehadiran Raeon, rumah ini lebih berwarna" Aku memandang Jongin

"Kau benar. Tapi.. Aku semakin Kau abaikan" Jongin mencebil bibirnya manja

"Ish.. Kamu ini" Aku mencubit perutnya

"Dia bisa mengembalikan senyummu yang pernah hilang satu minggu" Jongin menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidungku "Terima kasih Kau hadir dan mengisi hidupku sayang"

Jongin memiringkan wajahnya, Aku menutup mata menyambut ciuman yang akan Jongin berikan

"Kaichun~~.. Raeon mengantuk" Reon berdiri dengan menggosok matanya. Dia melompat ke pangkuan Jongin, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Jongin. Raeon tersenyum menatapku, mengambil salah satu tanganku dan digenggamnya erat.

Jongin menepuk punggung Raeon agar cepat terlelap. Dalam hitungan detik, Raeon sudah tertidur pulas.

"Raeon sangat tampan" Ucapku

"Karena pamannya lebih tampan" Aku mencebil mendengar ucapan Jongin. Aku kembali menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahu Jongin menatap Raeon yang tertidur pulas dengan tanganku yang dipeluknya erat. Aku mengusap rambut Raeon lalu mencium puncak kepalanya

"Terima kasih sudah hadir. Paman mencintaimu" Ucapku pada Raeon

"Kau tidak cinta padaku?" Sahut Jongin

"Ish.. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu" Aku menatap Jongin mesra

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu sayang~" Jongin menggapai bibirku, Dia menyesap bibir atas dan bawahku secara bergantian. Seperti biasa, ciuman Jongin sangat manis

Ciuman yang diberikan Jongin semakin tidak terkendali dan menuntut. Aku kesulitan mengimbangi ciumannya. Jongin perlahan mendorongku untuk berbaring disofa yang Kita duduki

"Huwaaaaaa" Suara tangis Raeon mengalun keras. Aku segera bangun dan menyadari Raeon terguling dikarpet karena kecorobohan Jongin.


	11. LIBURAN

"Selamat pagi~~~" Sepasang tangan melingkar dipinggangku, Jongin menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundakku

"Pagi~~" Aku mencium puncak kepala Jongin

"Aku masih mengantuk. Raeon membangunkanku dengan semangat" Jongin menelusupkan kepalanya pada leherku

"Kau lupa? Kau berjanji padanya hari ini Kita berlibur ke pantai" Jelasku

"Ah.. Pantas saja"

"Cepat bersihkan dirimu dan segera bersiap" Ucapku

"Siaaaap" Jongin mencium pipiku dan berjalan menghampiri Raeon. "Raeon.. Ayo mandi bersama" Dengan sigap Jongin menggendong Raeon dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi

Selama perjalanan menuju pantai, Raeon tidak bisa diam. Raeon bernyanyi sepanjang perjalanan tanpa lelah.

"Sampai" Ucap Jongin saat berhasil memakirkan mobilnya

"Yeay" Raeon dengan semangat turun dari mobil. "Ini bukan pantai. Raeon tak mau masuk" Raeon merajuk saat tahu ini bukan pantai

"Kita tidur disini dulu, besok Kita ke Pantai" Jongin segera menggendong Raeon dan menggenggam tanganku. Kami berjalan memasuki hotel dengan Raeon masih merajuk

"Kolam renang" Raeon berteriak senang saat melewati Kolam renang.

"Kaichun.. Ayo Kita berenang" Raeon berusaha menyeret Jongin keluar begitu tiba di kamar hotel. Kami segera turun untuk mengikuti keinginan Raeon.

Raeon sangat gembira saat sampai di kolam renang. Dia mengajak Jongin segera masuk kedalam air kolam dan bermain disana

"Paman ayo sini" teriak Raeon padaku yang berada dipinggir kolam tanpa berniat turun ke air. Melihat senyuman dan kebahagiaan Raeon saat ini lebih hangat daripada harus turun ke air yang dingin saat ini.

"Paman.. Tidak bisakah Kita ke Pantai sekarang?" Ucap Raeon saat terbangun ditengah tidurnya. Kulirik Jam dinakas yang menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari.

"Ini masih malam sayang.. Cepat tidur agar Kau bisa bangun pagi besok" Jelasku

"Raeon tidak bisa tidur.. Ingin segera ke Pantai" Ku peluk Raeon dan menepuk punggungnya ringan. Cara ini efektif untuk menidurkan Raeon.

Kami sampai di Pantai tepat jam sepuluh pagi. Raeon terus merengek sepanjang pagi segera ingin ke Pantai.

Raeon sangat menikmati waktunya, Dia bermain air di bibir pantai, bermain pasir untuk membuat istana. Senyum merekah Raeon tidak hilang dari bibirnya.

Aku menikmati senja duduk dipinggir pantai, menikmati bagaimana bahagianya Jongin dan Raeon bermain pasir. Hari ini mereka berdua terlihat bahagia. Jongin sangat jarang menikmati waktunya bersama Raeon karena pekerjaan Jongin

"Ah.. Aku lelah.." Jongin duduk disampingku

"Tapi Kau senang?"

"Tentu.. Sudah lama tidak menikmati waktu bersama Raeon" Jelas Jongin.

Aku menyandarkan kepala dibahu Jongin, memandang Raeon yang asik bermain istana pasir

"Tak terasa sudah lima tahun Raeon bersama Kita"

"Kau benar" Jongin membenarkan

"Rasanya Aku tak ingin meminta apapun lagi pada tuhan karena sekarang hidupku sudah sangat lengkap. Ada Kau dan Raeon yang selalu disisiku" Aku memandang teduh Jongin "Melihat Kalian bahagia, Aku sangat bahagia"

Aku mengecup bibir Jongin cepat

"Kenapa cepat sekali" Ucap Jongin

"Apa?"

"Ciuman mu"

"Ish.." Aku mendekatkan kepalaku hendak mencium Jongin

"Kaichun.. Ayo Kita pulang" Seru Raeon

"Hah.. Selalu saja seperti ini" Jongin menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahuku. Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan Jongin, sedangkan Raeon menatap Kami berdua heran

END

Terima kasih buat para reader yang sudah membaca FF Abal-Abal ini

SEE YOU IN MY NEXT NEW FF


End file.
